


Fairy Dust

by sweetheartshumjr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (kinda), 12 Days of Christmas, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Cinnamon Roll Theseus Scamander, Decorating the christmas tree, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, they are both cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartshumjr/pseuds/sweetheartshumjr
Summary: Day 9: Decorating the Christmas Tree





	Fairy Dust

**Author's Note:**

> All thanks to my amazing beta [knaveryact ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaveryact)  
> Also this one is heavily inspired by [ LittleRose13's ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRose13) amazing fic

A cleaned out space was waiting at the back of the living room for a while already, and in it, in the middle, there stood a pot just waiting to be filled with a tree. Scamander brothers were standing in front of it, impatiently waiting for their parents to come back home already. They hung around the living room, silently, for a while, before finally hearing the front door beeing opened and their mother’s greeting. A commotion followed, the sound of heavy feet and their father’s loud wheezing, as he quite clearly struggled with the giant tree. Why hasn’t he simply used Mobillie Arubus was a mystery to Theseus.

It took a minute or two before Mr. Scamander finally entered the room. Or rather, the tree entered, with their father hidden somewhere underneath it. Theseus leaped up to help him place it in a pot, while Newt giggled. From his point of view, slightly lower than his brother’s, all he saw was a tree with his father’s legs. When the tree was successfully placed in its spot, Mr. Scamander smiled at the older of the brothers, ruffling his hair affectionately.

“Thank you, ‘Seus,” he said. Theseus just nodded with a smile. “And what are you giggling at, Newtty?” he asked, raising his brow at the redhead.

“Oh, give the boy a break, darling,” Mrs. Scamander said, entering the room. She placed the huge box she’s been holding on the floor and looked at her husband disapprovingly. “And take off your shoes, you’re getting the floor wet!”

“Of course, love” Mr. Scamander answered and walked by his wife to give her a kiss on the cheek, which was met with Newt’s disgusted “Ew!”.

“Newt, if you are so terrified by looking at us, you can get yourself busy and choose the first Christmas decoration to place on the tree,” Mrs. Scamander said, smiling lightly at her youngest son.

He didn’t need to hear that twice. He immediately rushed to the box, Theseus close behind him. It took them a while, but eventually, Newt managed to dig out a rather thick clay figurine of a bowtruckle. He squealed in excitement and jumped to the tree to beat his brother and be the first one to hang an ornament.

Theseus, seeing this, just smiled to himself. These past couple of days Newt was really happy and open, almost uncharacteristically so. Maybe it was the Christmas spirit finally getting to him, Theseus wasn’t sure. After all, Newt was perfectly fine to show his emotions, although only around those closest to him, and the people he was comfortable with. Fortunately, as far as Theseus could tell, the family fit both of those criteria.

He really hoped that he wouldn’t do anything to fracture that bond in the future. It was a fragile thing, Newt’s trust.

He dived back into the box, still looking for his favourite decoration. Finally, he fished it out. In his hand, there was a little figurine of a hippogriff, with wide brown wings. Walking up to the tree and placing it on a branch, he noticed that Newt has somehow already managed to decorate nearly half of the lower part of the tree.

“Newt! Slow down!” he said, turning around to face his brother, who has stuck out his tongue at him in a childish way, making Theseus roll his eyes.

“Not my fault you dilly-dally so much,” Newt argued back, walking to the box with the bulbs with enchanted frost on it. Theseus raised his brows in amusement.

“I dilly-dally?” he asked, grabbing another box of bulbs and looking at him challengingly. “Who manages to place their bulbs first on the tree will get to place the angel of the top. How about that?” he asked, offering his hand. Newt furrowed his brows, considering. His shyness and stubbornness were very visibly fighting inside him. Finally, he grabbed Theseus’ outstretched hand, while nodding. His older brother grinned mischievously. Then, like on command, they both turned around and ran to the tree.

“Boys, boys! This isn’t a competition!” Their mother said with a disapproving tone, stepping back into the room, but it was already too late. Both boys got lost in their little game.

“Let them be, love,” Mr. Scamander said with a smile. “They’re boys, they need a healthy competition sometimes.”

“Newt doesn’t,” she said quietly, observing her younger son, now standing on his tip toes, trying to reach the branch above him. He looked like he would lose balance soon, but Theseus noticed this and steadied him.

“It’s just a game. It won’t hurt. Stop worrying so much,” her husband tried to convince her. She looked at him and found that he has been staring at her. She sighed heavily in response.

By the time both of the boys were finished with decorating the tree, it looked like a mess. Well, an organized one, but mess nevertheles.

“I won!” Newt yelled happily. Theseus just sighed, defeated but not mad. He looked at their parents.

“Is it time for the fairy lights?” he asked, clearly excited. His mother nodded.

“I guess it is,” she said and reached for a jar standing on a coffee table. Noticing her younger son’s weary look she said into his direction: “We checked this time, Newtty. The lady I bought them from really cared for them. She even waved them goodbye, you know?” She kneeled in front of him ignoring her husband muttering about some “crazy old woman”. Instead, she focused on Newt.

“Really?” he asked, visibly brightening.

“Yes, really,” she said smiling warmly and opening the jar. Newt reached inside and opened his palm, clearly inviting the fairies to step on it, which they did. For a solid thirty seconds he was simply staring at them, admiring. Then he raised his hand to the branches and the fairies flew away. Newt laughed happily.

Then Theseus did the same thing. The rest of the fairies walked onto his palm and then flew to the tree. Yet suddenly Theseus had to blink a few times because something got in his eye and he felt something dusting his shoulder. Confused he tried to look at it, but another wave of dust has hit him in the eyes. He heard his family giggle.

“What is it?” he asked annoyed, trying to open his eyes properly, but yet another wave of dust has hit him.

“You have a fairy in your hair!” Newt said and rushed to his brother. Theseus immidietly kneeled down and bowed his head so his brother could easily free the fairy. Or rather him.

When Newt was done, and the fairy has found her place on the tree, Theseus wasted no time and attacked Newt with a suprise hug. The younger boy squealed and doged it, leaving Theseus with a pout. Newt crossed his arms on his chest and rolled his eyes.

“Will you ever stop being a hugger?” he asked.

“No?” Theseus answered mirroring his brother’s pose. They’ve been staring at one another for a while until both of them started laughing.

“Okay, now it’s time for the angel to be placed!” their mother said cheerfully and gave Newt the decoration. For a minute, he stood nervously, his gaze sliding from the top of the tree to Theseus.

“What?” Theseus finally asked. Newt then fidgeted his fingers anxiously.

“Can you… Lift me up there?” he asked shyly.

“Wow, first you refuse to hug me now you want me to lift you up? Nu-uh,” the boy said playfully.

“Please?” Newt said, giving him his best puppy look. “Please, please, pretty please?

“Fine,” Theseus sighed, rolling his eyes dramatically. He kneeled in front of his brother so he could climb up and then causciously stood up. Newt then reached out his arm, placing the angel of the top carefully.

“Smile!” they both heard their mother say. Suprised, they both turned around just in time to hear the characteristic sound of a photo being taken.

“Mum!” both of the boys whined. Mrs. Scamander only grinned in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and yell at me on tumblr @shumscamander


End file.
